The Amazing Quartet
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: It is about a quartet of children... Not TRIO, a quartet. Okay, the trio's children... But a bit diefferent... and it'll be weird, I promise. You know my stories, after all. REVIEWS, please! :) :) :)
1. Alex and Mina

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing except my own characters. K? :)  
  
AN: Hi everyone! I started to write another fanfic...I'd be very happy if you'd read it and tell me what you think about it. Since I have only written one chapter for now, I'll need your support... Thanks, in advance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alex! Come down for a minute, please!" A young woman, whose name was Hermione, shouted. She was holding two letters in her hands, smile widening on her face.  
  
"Do I have to come down now?" A boy's voice responded. "I'm in the middle of my favourite computer game... And I'm doing really well."  
  
"Well, if I were you, dear, I'd run down the stairs because this is something that doesn't happen every day..." The woman didn't give up.  
  
The boy was quiet for a moment. It seemed like he was thinking about something. Then, after a couple of moments, he stuttered "Are you saying that... that it finally came... for... for me?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hermione teased her son. "The only way for you to find out what this is about is to come to the living room."  
  
Alex was obviously too curious to go on with the game. The footsteps could be heard, and a boy with dark brown hair and eyes of the same colour appeared in the room. He was a very tall and skinny boy with a smart wide forehead.  
  
He came closer to his mother. The gleam of pure curiosity and excitement was noticeable in his dark eyes. "Where is it?"  
  
"Right on the table, dear." The woman replied, grinning.  
  
The boy slowly approached the table and feverishly picked up the letter. He realized that there was another one right under his looking exact same. Alex suddenly looked flabbergasted "How come she...? She's not...?"  
  
"Seems like Mina's going with age of ten. You know, since her birthday's in December." Hermione mildly responded and added "Go on. You didn't open yours."  
  
Alex, still looking confused, only nodded. He excitedly pulled out the letter and read out loud:  
  
"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
  
Dear Mr. Weasley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Severus Snape,  
  
Deputy Headmaster"  
  
Alex's mother startled when she heard the last words. "Darling, I think I misunderstood you. What did you say? At the end, I mean?"  
  
"Term begins on Sep..."  
  
"The very end." His mother interrupted.  
  
"Yours sincerely, Severus Snape, deputy headmaster."  
  
"Oh, dear." She gasped momentarily sitting on a chair "Alexander, be sure that I won't be in the same room when you'll be reading this to your father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a couple of hours, Alex's father and his sister came home. The girl seemed to notice the letter lying on the table the moment she entered the room. She ran to grab it and started to yell ecstatically:  
  
"I knew it! I knew it! I got it! Thank you, lord, thank you!"  
  
"Well, you're not the only one who got it." Alex said monotonously to his sister.  
  
"Maybe..." Mina said, her light blue eyes sparkling "But I got it in age of 10, and you in age of 11, which means I'm cleverer."  
  
"Oh, yes, it sure does." Alex said sarcastically, the tone in his voice rising "It has nothing to do with cleverness! It's only because you were born in December!"  
  
"Still "Mina smirked "You are almost 11 and a half, you could get yours last year." She turned back on her brother, her extremely red ponytail swinging.  
  
"It's so not true!" Alex exclaimed sounding deadly.  
  
"It is."  
  
"It's not!"  
  
"It is."  
  
"It is n..."  
  
"Okay, children, we could go on like this entire night, but it's unnecessary. I know you'll agree with me on this, so let me see those letters you're talking about." Their father's soft voice interrupted.  
  
The man who spoke was not so tall. He had red-hair and a constant smile on his face. His wife was so many times angry with him - it seemed like he would never raise his tone on children. She was convinced he'd only spoil them by doing so, but she wasn't completely right. His voice had something unexplainable that would make the kids calm down in every situation. There was no need for shouting. Anyway, it worked only for him, not for his wife.  
  
Hermione quickly stood up, remembering what Alex had read about the new deputy headmaster, and headed towards the kitchen "I think I'll go and wash the dishes..."  
  
"Don't you wanna hear what the children have to say?" The man asked, winking significantly at his wife.  
  
"No need, dear. I heard Alex today. I bet Mina has a similar story, don't you think?" She smiled and continued to go toward the kitchen.  
  
"Hermione..." He said almost begging.  
  
"Fred..." She responded in the same voice.  
  
"Oh, fine." He shrugged and sat in the sofa waiting for kids to read him the letters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Linda

~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young man was driving back home. His job was in a famous and very successful Muggle computers company so he worked every day, entire day. It wasn't a big problem to him, since he was a hard-working, kind and friendly person and possibly the most famous wizard in whole wide world. But he still had a small car, nice comfortable house with only two bedrooms and a family he loved very much. When people would see him on the street they'd think he was just an ordinary guy, but one little detail would always reveal the truth - the scar on his forehead was noticeable even though he tried to cover it so many times. There was no doubt that the name of this man was Harry Potter.  
  
It was already a late evening when Harry slowly parked his car in the garage and tiredly walked to the entrance door of his house. Yet from the distance he saw a little black-haired girl sitting on the stairs in front of the doorstep, widely yawning and sighing. Harry smiled at the sight of his daughter and fastened his steps.  
  
"Linda" He was surprised to see her outside "what are doing here? Why aren't you inside, getting ready for bed?"  
  
"I'm waiting." The girl shortly replied.  
  
"Well, I'm here, kid. We can go in now, can't we?"  
  
"Dad, I'm not waiting for you." Linda explained "I'm waiting for the mailman."  
  
"Mailman?" Harry repeated to think of a reason why his little child would wait for one at this time "Honey, it is too late for postman. He comes early in the morning."  
  
"He wasn't here this morning. He'll have to come now, I'm sure of it." She answered sounding confident in her own words.  
  
Harry kneeled beside her "Why, Linda? What is so important?"  
  
Linda raised her emerald green eyes and seriously responded "I'm waiting for the letter from Hogwarts. It has to be come of these days. I know that. You told me once, remember? So, I am waiting for it."  
  
Harry started at his daughter. He totally forgot Linda was in the age when letters from Hogwarts come if the kid is a witch or a wizard. It was true that Harry talked with her about it, but it was years ago and, since his wife was a Muggle, they didn't talk about it very often.  
  
"Lin, those letters don't come by usual post. Owls carry them."  
  
She looked at her father in disbelief. "Owls?" Linda frowned remembering "Yes, owls... I can't believe it... I can't believe I forgot such important thing... And I sat here all day waiting like a fool..."  
  
"Shhh" Harry fondled Linda on head "You're not a fool. Don't say that. It could happen to any one. It's okay, dear. Is it now fine to go inside? I bet someone's hungry."  
  
Linda weakly smiled and then whispered sounding scared "And... what if... what if I don't get the letter? At all? Never?"  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to answer. It seemed unfair to assure Linda that she'd get the letter, because he wouldn't know that. He could imagine the hurt and disappointed look on her face if she'd not get the letter, after he'd promised her. Harry decided to pick the words very carefully.  
  
"Everything will be just the way it should be" He took his little daughter's hand and led her in house "Be sure of it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of hot summer days passed by, but there was still no sign of the letter. Little Linda still had hope, but she wasn't so convinced that she'd get it any more. Her heart would always bounce when she'd hear the postman on the doors, only to remember that he doesn't deliver the letters from Hogwarts. Her mother, Isabelle Potter, tried to comfort her, but in vain. She didn't know what the perfect words were to say since she had nothing to do with Wizarding world.  
  
One morning, while Linda was still sleeping, Isabelle heard a strange rumbling noise near the window. She hurried to see what was it and almost passed out seeing two bright yellow eyes staring back at her. Linda's mother needed a few moments to realize the eyes belonged to a gray owl. Still a little frightened, she tried to make the bird go away.  
  
Luckily, Isabelle realized that the owl was carrying something that looked like a letter. It didn't take her long to connect it with her daughter's constant talking about letters in the past week. She opened the window and the bird flew in. She wasn't sure what to do next. Isabelle was not very brave when it came to any kinds of animals. She thought that it'd probably be the best idea for Linda to take the letter from the owl. That's what she was yearning for, after all.  
  
"Um, I'll go to Lin's room and wake her up and then she can, er, deal with the letter, okay?" She bewilderedly muttered to owl, feeling extremely stupid. The owl only left something that sounded like "Hoo". Isabelle considered that as agreement.  
  
Linda was practically jumping up and down of happiness when her mother woke her up. She kissed her, a bit too abruptly so she almost knocked out her mother's teeth, and ran to see the owl. Linda's eyes widened in happiness - it was not a dream. A real gray owl stood on their coffee-table carrying a fancy letter. Linda opened it as fast as she could, and as the owl flew out of the window, she ran to her mother again:  
  
"I'm a witch, Mum!" Linda exclaimed excitedly with overjoyed look on her face "And accepted in the best wizarding school in the whole wide world! This is the happiest day of my life! Oh, wait till I tell Dad!"  
  
Isabelle Potter only smiled at her child's honest joy. She whispered "Way to go, kid. Way to go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Dennis

~*~*~*~*~  
  
A boy with dirty blonde hair and very noticeable freckles on his long nose tried to get some attention, while his parents were fighting. No, it wasn't anything serious - they argued every day. It was quite normal and often for things that didn't matter. Right now, his mother and father couldn't agree if they would listen to the music or news on the Wizarding Wireless Network, or WWN as the wizards called it for short.  
  
The boy coughed a couple of times, but that didn't work either. He decided to take bigger step, so he climbed the chair, took a deep breath and yelled "IF I AM UNWANTED IN THIS HOUSE, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY IT INSTEAD IGNORE ME?"  
  
It worked. His parents stopped bickering at once and gave him a surprised look. His father was first to break the odd silence "What was that behaviour, Dennis Lovegood Weasley?"  
  
"Just trying to get a few moments of attention, if it is possible in this madness." Dennis coolly answered slowly getting off the chair.  
  
"Don't you talk to me with that tone, boy." His father's snarling voice responded.  
  
"Let him be, Ron. It's our fault, after all." Said Dennis' mother softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I behaved the way I did, but it was the only way to make you hear me." Dennis apologized "I have to tell you something. Important."  
  
His parents turned into ears. They were eagerly expecting to hear what their boy had to say. Dennis completely enjoyed in the attention he suddenly had, so he almost forgot what he wanted to say. His father needed to push him a bit "You were saying...?"  
  
The dreamy look wiped off Dennis' face "Oh, yes. I wanted to tell you that I am accepted at Hogwarts."  
  
"Darling, that's wonderful." His mother Luna said hugging him. His father joined them saying "It was about time."  
  
They stood embraced together for a few moments.  
  
"If somebody would see us now, they'd think we're such a loving family." Luna joked.  
  
"Well, we are a loving family, we're just a bit weird too, I guess." Dennis added.  
  
They all laughed at this, but what Dennis said was not so far away from truth. It's not like they never did any weird things. For example, Dennis had two last names. Ron and Luna thought it would be interesting, so they gave him his and hers. They'd also bought Dennis a strange animal for a pet for his ninth birthday. It was a dog that basically looked like one hairy ball. You could barely see its eyes, nose, mouth, ears, tail and even legs. He was small and, if you wouldn't know it was a dog, you'd definitely think he was one extremely soft ball for playing games. His name was Fluffy. Dennis named him and couldn't understand why his Dad laughed maniacally every time he'd hear his son calling the dog.  
  
"Dennis, can I see the letter you got? So many years had passed since I had opportunity to read one of those." Ron Weasley said to his son.  
  
"Sure thing, Dad." Dennis said and went to bring the letter. Dennis's father opened it and smiled when he saw who the headmistress was.  
  
"Good ol' McGonagall."  
  
"She was nice. I liked when she'd transform herself into a cat." Dennis's mother said absent mindedly.  
  
"A cat?" Dennis was in awe "Cool!"  
  
"Yeah, we thought so, too, when we were your age." Ron said continuing to read the letter. It didn't last long when he yelled "WHAT THE HELL?" probably with a reason. The same line, or similar situation, was in a couple of more houses, not so far away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You are kidding me, right?" Fred Weasley asked "I did hear Severus Snape, didn't I?"  
  
Alexander and Mina nodded.  
  
Fred burst out laughing "Snivellus, almost headmaster! Haven't heard better joke in months!"  
  
"Why, dad?" The kids asked in unison. They didn't see what so funny was. The guy was the deputy headmaster, so what?  
  
Their father laughed some more and when he grabbed a breath, managed to say "If he's the deputy, then you're doomed!'  
  
Hermione heard that and ran out of the kitchen with a warning expression on her face "Frederick Weasley! How can you say that? Frightening children just before the year had started!"  
  
"But, they are doomed, face it. I have to tell them the truth, don't I?" Her husband responded and added with a smirk "Do you suggest I should lie to them?"  
  
"Like it would be your first time." Hermione snapped, but instantly calmed down "Kids, professor Snape is not that bad. He can just, sometimes..."  
  
"... take you a lot more points than you deserved." Alex's and Mina's father finished the sentence.  
  
"What, he is, like, some kind of a bad guy there?" Mina wanted to know.  
  
"You'll see." Fred answered, not wanting to scare them any more. He felt that he should say something more, if nothing, because of his wife "Maybe he'd changed, who knows? Miracles happen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. The Big Day

AN: It's been a while since I last updated anything. Have fun and write reviews! P.S. No more disclaimer thingies... I got really tired of them, if u know what I mean. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The big day, eh?" Harry Potter proudly asked his daughter, while her mother checked her trunk and a cage. "Excited?"  
  
Harry also bought Linda a new owl that looked like the one he used to have. Harry remembered how attached he was to Hedwig and how sad he was the day she was gone. Seeing a tiny snowy owl in one of the windows in Diagon Alley, Harry just needed to buy it for his daughter. Linda picked the name Aurora for the owl because her favourite cartoon of all times was Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Linda nodded in response since she wasn't able to say a word.  
  
The excitement had reached the top when she woke up that morning. Her hands shook, her voice trembled, her head buzzed, but everything in a positive way. She wasn't scared, she was just overexcited.  
  
"Where are your glasses?" Isabelle Potter asked her daughter. Linda raised a hand to show her that she had already taken them. "Good. I'd say you're all set, then." She whispered and turned to her husband "Shall we?"  
  
Harry smiled at her. Isabelle was always so simple. She'd never ask too many questions. Being gentle and quiet person, Isabelle was love of his life. Harry could swear that she couldn't entirely understand terms like 'auror', 'niffler' or 'quidditch', but Isabelle would react to every of those words with such mildness, that possibly not any other Muggle could.  
  
Harry, Isabelle and Linda sat in the car and drove themselves to London, where on King's Cross station, on platform nine and three-quarters a train called Hogwarts Express was patiently waiting for them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A group of delighted people passed through the barrier that separated two platforms, nine and ten on King's Cross station in London. There were five grown ups and three children. They were all speaking at the same time - adults because they haven't seen each other for a while and kids because it was their first time to be on a place like this.  
  
"Whoa!" Said the red haired girl seeing the big scarlet steam engine sounding awestruck "This train is awesome! I can't wait till we go inside!"  
  
"Me too." Her brother agreed "And look at all those children... I wonder how many of them are here the first time like us..."  
  
"This is gonna be so cool." The third kid joined the conversation. "But, don't you feel, I don't know, a bit awkward?"  
  
The girl gave him a quick look and responded "I feel great!"  
  
Her brother nodded "I know what you're talking about, Dennis. It's not fear, it's just..."  
  
"Fear, Alex?" The girl exclaimed sounding rather surprised "You are [i]scared[/i]?"  
  
"I said that it is [i]not[/i] fear." Alex nervously answered "It's not my problem that you never listen..."  
  
"Well, why would you mention fear in the first place if you didn't feel that way?" Mina said in a know-it-all way.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Alex gloomily responded.  
  
"Whatever." Mina shrugged and the happy expression was back on her face at once "I just know we'll have the best times of our lives here. At least [i]some[/i] of us will..."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure, darling, if I were on your place, considering your, um, deputy head master..." One older male voice commented, and while some other men laughed, the women part of the group grumbled.  
  
"Honestly." His wife sighed.  
  
The man who made that comment quickly kissed her, which was probably his way to make sure she wouldn't be mad at him.  
  
"George, Ron, wanna give me a hand manage the trunks?" He asked his brothers. All three of them went to put the trunks and cages in one of the free compartments.  
  
Hermione, his wife, called children "Alex, Mina, I want you to hear me now. Behave yourselves, study hard and make some friends, okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine, except...That study part is worrying me a bit..." Mina said and added seeing her mother's stiff look "Oh, Mom, I was joking. [i]Joking[/i]. Familiar with the word?"  
  
"You're just like your father sometimes." Hermione mumbled and kissed her children for goodbyes. They hastily climbed the train waiting for Dennis to join them.  
  
A whistle sounded and Ron, Fred and George left the train.  
  
"Take care of uncle!" Alex yelled, as Mina and Dennis waved their parents.  
  
Their parents waved back until the train rounded the corner.  
  
Hermione got a bit sentimental "Why did we have to old? It was so nice while we were kids, wasn't it?"  
  
Everyone nodded compassionately and decided to go straight to the nearest restaurant to live up their old memories one more time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
